


One love to last

by Junnie_my_love



Series: Wonhui in love [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions gyuhao, Non Au fiction, Romantic Fluff, Sweet wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie_my_love/pseuds/Junnie_my_love
Summary: Wonhui go out on their first date and Wonwoo has something important to say! Will he be able to say it? A sequel to Two Fools (One Love).





	One love to last

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to the sequel! It may be best to read the first two stories in the series to see why are they acting this way, but I think this one probably can be read on it's own too.  
> Finally, I had the chance of writing wonhui dating!. I was waiting for this part since so long :)  
> As always, sorry for any grammar mistakes! Still working on my english <3

A month passed by since that fateful morning, when Jun and Wonwoo had announced their relationship to the members in the dorm´s kitchen. Due to the intense schedule of concerts and practices, Wonwoo had lacked the time to really think about the three words plan he dreamt up that same day: the special confession he wished to make to Jun, the first time to tell him the words I love you, or more specifically the first time Jun would hear it, wide awake.

With a little more free time now, almost at the last leg of world tour concerts, it was usual to see him deep in thought with an unfocused gaze whenever he was taking a time off from practice. He liked to be able to take his time thinking of ways to say these words, how his overall plan should unfold or imagining how would Jun react to each scenario he devised. His biggest wish was to make the event the most special memory for Jun and one that they both could treasure forever.

 

On a normal day of practice, Jun found Wonwoo alone in the back of the practice room, sitting in a bench with a small table in front. His overgrown dark brown bangs touched the rim of his glasses, and with pen in hand he was deeply focused on his task of writing lyrics on his notebook for a potential hip hop unit song.

Happy to see him, Jun carefully approached him, staying out of his field of vision and sat down next to him. Wonwoo was too concentrated to notice.

“Wonwoo!” Jun exclaimed.  
Wonwoo turned to look at his side with a surprised expression on his face. As soon as he did, Jun kissed him on the lips immediately to greet him, then smiled playfully at him.  
“Junnie!… what is it?”  
“I missed you!”  
Jun scooted himself closer to hug Wonwoo's waist tightly then rested his chin on his shoulder, but Wonwoo had started writing again.  
“Can I help you with that?” he asked, gazing sweetly at his boyfriend´s face, admiring his eyelashes from this close point of view. It was irresistible to watch him so focused.

“Junnie, I don't think so, I am already far in following an idea here”

“I can give you moral support then” he whispered, grazing his lips on his ear.

Wonwoo was wearing a long black robe coat with it's hood down, it was a mysterious look that Jun loved and the coat's comfy fabric always made Wonwoo's body feel warm and cuddly around his embrace. Jun hugged him even tighter, and started lightly pressing his lips on Wonwoo's ear .

Soon enough, Wonwoo couldn´t help but break into a smile.

“Thanks Junnie, but the deadline for the lyrics is today” he said with a hint of sadness on his voice.  
Upon hearing this, Jun bit Wonwoo´s shoulder and lifted carefully with his teeth a little of the fabric of his robe, letting out a little growl to complain.  
“I bet you have things to do too”, Wonwoo said, still focused on his notebook.  
Jun sighed. Clearly Wonwoo wasn´t up to play with him.  
“I do” he answered, letting go of his waist in a lazy way.  
“But Dk is out with Jeonghan hyung now…” Jun added “I guess I'll go find Mingyu to practice our “Hello” parts at least…”  
He reluctantly stood up to leave, but Wonwoo grasped his wrist.  
“Oh?” Jun said sending an inquiring gaze towards him.  
“Actually… I just remembered… there is something you can do.” Wonwoo said quietly. His eyes quickly scanned the table, thinking of something that Jun could actually do while he kept working, then his face lighted up. He ripped the page where he was writting on and placed his lyric´s notebook and a pen on the table in front of Jun.  
“Junnie, search here for lyrics that you like and I'll write a song for you out of them.”  
“Really!?”  
“Sure”  
Jun sat down and scooted back close to Wonwoo to kiss him, who seemed to be expecting the kiss. He opened the notebook, wide eyed and smiling. Wonwoo never let anyone get even close to this notebook before.

  
  
Wonwoo kept staring at Jun by his side, smiling fondly at every aspect of Jun´s reaction, glad that he succesfully found a good pretext for Jun to stay, after accidentally sending him off to be alone with Mingyu. He calmly proceeded to resume his work on the single paper he had now. It got slightly torn in the rush of the moment, but otherwise it was fine.

He reread from the start what he had wrote but quickly found out that his idea and inspiration was lost. He was writing verses about something sad that happened in the past, but his mood was the absolute opposite now. Sighing, he put the pen down and promised to himself to finish it later.  
  
Unable to do anything about it for now, Wonwoo let out a small smile and scooted closer to Jun and just as his boyfriend had done earlier, hugged his waist tightly. 

It was unbearably cute for Wonwoo to watch Jun's serious expression, so engrossed on his drafts and half developed ideas. He pulled down the hood of Jun´s dark blue oversized sweatshirt, to be able to admire his face more clearly, revealing his blond fluffy hair. Jun was so focused that he didn´t even notice. He was reading every single word and doodle that Wonwoo wrote, like he was examining an ancient priceless script, so he was taking a lot of time turning the pages.

He leaned his head on Jun's shoulder comfortably to read along with him but the cozy and relaxing moment started to make Wonwoo sleepy. He could hear Jun giggling or commenting sometimes but he had to close his already heavy eyes. When he opened them again, he immediately recognized that the lyrics written there were from more recent days. He could remember clearly the topic and why he decided to discard it from his latest work.

Out of a sudden, Jun turned the sheet and on the right bottom of the opposite page that Jun still wasn´t reading, Wonwoo saw a drawing of a heart with the words “I love you Jun” written inside them.

Instantly panicking, he darted to close the notebook loudly and held it tight, close to his chest.  
  
“Wonwoo, why!?” Jun complained, completely startled.  
“Nothing, I just...” Wonwoo said. He tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind, instead he held his gaze down, blushing profusely.  
“What?” Jun asked “Wonwoo…?. Jun quickly stood up, his curiosity was picked by his suspicious reaction and started to tickle Wonwoo from behind, waiting for the perfect opening to take the notebook back.  
“Aish Jun!, stop it!” Wonwoo exclaimed and struggled but with a quick move, Jun took it and ran away towards the exit.

Wonwoo stood up as fast as he could and chased after him. Nimble as he has always been, he managed to catch the hood of Jun´s jacket and pulled at it in a swift motion, almost knocking the blond boy down. Wonwoo quickly grabbed him to stand safely and then pushed himself forward to jump on his back.

“Wonwoo, I can carry you all day!” Jun exclaimed, “I wonder if you can stay there though!”, Jun was bending himself forward now, trying to knock him off by swinging his body from side to side, but Wonwoo had his arms and legs tightly tangled on Jun´s neck and waist.  
“Jun! that's enough!, give it back!”  
“Fine~” Jun said, stopping the movement “But with one condition!” he added. An idea just popped on his mind.  
“What?”  
“Let's go on a date!”  
“A date!?”  
“Yes!” Jun said. They could see each other´s reflection clearly on the practice room´s mirror nearby. Jun was smiling widely but Wonwoo had a serious expression. He was thinking about how they can't really go out in public comfortably, and least of all be seen acting around in a lovely way out on a date.  
“I'll take care of the outfits, no one will recognize us, I promise!” Jun said, but Wonwoo kept silent, the long black robe motionlessly hanged down his back, slightly covering Jun knees as well.

“Say yes!.. say it!” Jun insisted, jumping slightly to lift Wonwoo on his back, seeking the response he wanted.  
“Fine... but I'll pick the date and the day”  
“Really?... ok!”  
Jun dropped Wonwoo off his back suddenly, beaming and starry-eyed. He helped Wonwoo straighten up and presented the notebook in front of him to seal the promise.  
“I am sorry though…” Jun said with a shy expression “You asked me to choose lyrics that I liked, but I couldn't choose… I loved everything that I read.”

Wonwoo stared at the notebook with a stunned expression. Jun's unexpected words moved him so much that he was too choked up to reply anything. That notebook contained in a way little pieces of his heart. It wasn´t easy for him to express his feelings out loud, so he had written there not only lyrics but also thoughts or ideas about good and bad things that happened. He never imagined that someone would ever like them or more so love them.

As soon as Wonwoo carefully grabbed the notebook back, Jun took a step forward and hugged Wonwoo closely. With one hand he embraced Wonwoo´s neck, sticking his cheek to his boyfriend's, while the other hand slowly caressed along his back. After a brief soothing moment, Jun gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Wonwoo instead, immediately dropped the notebook on the floor with a loud thump and delicately held Jun's face with both hands.

Wonwoo´s penetrating and loving gaze made Jun blush. He was being stared at like witnessing the most precious thing he had ever seen in the world. Closing his eyes, Wonwoo tilted his head slowly to kiss him on the lips. They had kissed before countless times, still this time felt for Wonwoo just as unique as the first time they kissed.

 +++

As far as the Seventeen members perspectives on Jun and Wonwoo´s relationship, the general consensus was that they were completely glued to each other, more tightly knitted than they already were during their friendship. The members were even starting to get worried about them sometimes. They barely slept on their room lately and looked extremely exhausted but happy in the morning. They noticed that Wonwoo´s personality was livelier than ever when interacting with him. He had a more hyperactive attitude now and still kept his natural weirdness, so in a way, for them, he was becoming more like Jun, but a little more reckless about things. It seemed that for Wonwoo the love experience revived him.

Jun, on the other hand had been spending much of his alone time trying to catch some sleep. He was actually exhausted from the mixture of concerts, practice, album developing and now the addition of a very committed lover to his activities. Nevertheless, he carried around an extremely cheerful attitude and his confidence had risen in every aspect, including his already accomplished artistic expressions.

+++

Later that same day, Jun and Wonwoo were seating together on the floor. Wonwoo arranged himself between Jun´s legs, supporting his back on the blond boy´s chest, while Jun had his knees bent and his arms leaning back on the floor.

Wonwoo carried a satisfied smile and his eyes sparkled. All about his relaxed demeanor at the moment showed that he was in an extremely good mood. Earlier he certainly had handed his notebook to Jun without much thinking through, in an emergency measure to make him stay but thanks to that, Jun had read all about his past feelings and still was here, closely seated next to him. His desire to let Jun know about his current feelings directly from his lips grew intensely. He resolved to execute his three words plan as soon as possible and Jun's idea of having a date fitted perfectly with the situation. Just a little while ago, Wonwoo had finally settled on how to execute his long awaited wish: their first date will also be the first time for him to tell Jun the three words he wanted so much to express.

 

“Wonwoo~ what do you want to eat later?” Jun whispered out of a sudden, close to Wonwoo´s left ear, distracting him from his loving thoughts.

“You” Wonwoo answered. A sly smile appeared on his face as he adjusted the back of his head on Jun´s chest.

Jun chuckled. “No… I mean, ramen, a kimbap, maybe spicy chicken?”

“Nah, I´ll just eat you”.

The blond boy blushed and didn´t insist any further on getting a real answer. Instead, he straightened himself to hug Wonwoo´s chest and noozled on his ear. Wonwoo couldn't help to adore Jun´s cute reaction, he lifted his hand back to caress his cheek, then turned his head sideways to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

The quick kiss however lingered more than intended, Jun had held his chin delicately on place and was kissing him back. Both closed their eyes in an instant, as the soft sensations on their lips were too addicting to stop now.

“You two! What are you doing back there!?”

Scoups´s loud voice startled them. They were actually in the middle of a short gathering on the practice room and Scoups was going through their schedule for the rest of the day. All the members were sitting on the floor too, but now glancing back at them.

The members had all gotten used somewhat to Jun and Wonwoo´s numerous public displays of affection in their presence. Finding them kissing during breaks, backhugging while standing around during practice, whispering and sharing loving stares or sweet smiles to each other, was mostly normal to them. Their romantic situation was manageable, but there was an intangible sense that things could get out of control one day, if they let them spiral on their own.

“I didn´t want to do this but I´ll have to, you two will be on cleaning duty today” Scoups said.

“Yes hyung!” Jun and Wonwoo replied in unison.

“Hyung! Are you trying to punish them or reward them?” Mingyu asked. He knew that the couple would just enjoy the occasion alone to the best of their abilities. Most likely, Mingyu was upset that they always hogged for themselves the room that he and The8 had arranged so nicely.

“You are right! Jun, you will be alone on cleaning duty then!” Scoups said.

“Yes, hyung, I am really sorry! Please carry on!”. Jun answered in an honest tone.

“See, now you got me into trouble!”, he whispered behind Wonwoo´s ear, hugging his neck warmly. Wonwoo chuckled at him and grabbed Jun´s arms to settle them around his chest. He cozily adjusted the back of his head on Jun´s chest again then turned to look up at him and left a quick kiss on his chin.

“Jun! you will be on cleaning duty tomorrow too!” Scoups said, it seemed he was closely keeping watch of the two lovers´s actions now, while he continued the briefing.

“Yah! Wonwoo!” Jun whispered, nudging Wonwoo on his ribs. Wonwoo was laughing aloud this time, scrunching his nose.

“You are killing me! Do you hate me or something?”

“Hah! Hate you? Not at all. I lo-” Wonwoo said, stopping himself just in time. “ _I love you too much”_ he thought, completing the sentence in his mind instead _._ His face turned completely red, realizing that he almost carelessly said the words that would blew his plan. The plan that had taken him so long to finally decide upon.

Wonwoo´s blushing face constrasted clearly with the blackness of his robe, so Jun, observant as he was, caught right on it and the silence that lingered after the cut off sentence.

“You… what?” he whispered “What, what, what?, demanding to know, Jun was noozling on Wonwoo's ear and smiling widely. The hint of what Wonwoo seemed to almost say was too much to let go.

Scoups, meanwhile, was just about to lose it now.

“I loathe that you got punished because of me... I´ll help you out somehow”. Wonwoo said, wearing the best poker face he could manage to appear convincing, despite his blushing face.

Jun laughed and started to tickle him, unable to bear his cuteness.

“Jun! You´ll be on cleaning duty all week now!”, this time, Scoups´s loud voice out of a sudden, startled the rest of the members as well.

“Yes hyung!” Jun replied cheerfully though. A day, a week or a month didn´t exactly have much meaning for him at this moment.

 

After all practice´s sessions ended, Jun stayed behind to clean as promised. The members all wished him good luck or cheer him on as they happily left for a well-deserved rest. Wonwoo just winked at him while he passed by.

The room slowly but surely started to look and smell fresh and clean again. The time that took to get it on a proper condition wasn´t excessively long but to Jun it seemed like hours. After finishing, he collapsed on top of a desk nearby. He was already tired from a long day of practice, to have to additionally take care of these tasks.

He lightly dozed off on the half-lit room while wondering about Wonwoo´s whereabouts. Out of a sudden, he was waked up by the feeling of someone moving his legs.

“You need some help?” Wonwoo asked in a mischievous tone, then grabbed Jun´s thighs and pulled him towards the edge of the desk where he was standing. Jun reached his arms towards him for Wonwoo to help him sit up as well.

“You said you were going to help me clean up…” Jun answered with a tired voice. Now sitting on top of the desk he immediately placed his arms around Wonwoo´s neck firmly and wrapped his long legs around the brown haired boy´s waist.

“Sorry… I had to finish the lyrics for today´s deadline” Wonwoo said quietly, brushing away Jun´s blond bangs to a side “I had to begin from scratch and even change the theme… In all fairness it was you who distracted me earlier.”

“Pfftt!” Jun replied “What a good excuse…how did you became so cheeky!”

Wonwoo grazed his lips on Jun´s cheek and answered “I learned from you”.

The warm feeling on his cheek made Jun smile shyly. He caressed Wonwoo´s hair on the nape of his neck and then lightly tugged on it, to start leaving soft kisses on his lover´s neck up to his mouth.  Even though he was tired, he was missing the feeling of Wonwoo's lips dearly.

Since the next day was free of any activities, Jun wanted to start playing comfortably with Wonwoo for a while. He pulled on his black robe coat, inviting him to get on top of the desk as well. Wonwoo didn´t budge though and broke the kiss, slightly breathless, with a hint on his eyes of being impatient about something.

“Jun-ah, you want to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?” Wonwoo asked softly.

“The park?” Jun said, startled by the sudden proposition “You mean like a date?”

“Sure”

“You are setting the date already!” he exclaimed and gave Wonwoo a hug, getting overly excited at an instant.

Jun started swinging his legs around while he looked at Wonwoo with a playful gaze. His head was clearly racing now and he got off the desk, unable to sit anymore.

“Wonwoo! Let´s go!”

“Oh? where?”

“We need to get our couple look together!” Jun said, dragging Wonwoo by his hand, racing to the door.

“What? No!, no couple´s looks, remember? We can´t be recognized!”

“I know! Don´t worry about it!" Jun said, beaming at him "It is our first date though... we have to try to do everything that couples do!”

To Wonwoo it suddenly seemed that Jun also had a specific list of things he had already imagined for this date as well.

 

As far as couple looks went, Jun and Wonwoo quickly noticed they couldn´t do much about it. They needed to avoid being recognized after all, so they settled for wearing glasses and worn out hoodies in the same style but different colors. Jun´s was dark blue and Wonwoo´s black. Jun´s hair was brightly blond at the moment so that day he pinned his bangs back to avoid drawing too much attention.

They woke up late together that day so they grabbed a quick lunch at noon with the members before leaving. The only ones hanging around on the dorm where Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Dino, Scoups and Vernon. Jeonghan and Dk were out on a date together, Hoshi and Woozi were working on their duet song and the rest of them were still sleeping, taking advantage of the free schedule. Since they weren´t many members present they gathered standing around the kitchen´s counter while Mingyu prepared ramen for a quick lunch.

“You are going on a date! That´s so cute!” Seungkwan said enthusiastically to his two hyungs.

“So cute… but is that your idea of a couple look?” Minghao added “What do you think of that Mingyu?” the resident fashionista couple felt compelled to comment about it.

Mingyu moved his head from side to side. “I think they could have done better” he said, giving a mocking disappointed look at them.

Jun smiled shyly and hugged Wonwoo´s arm, lowering his gaze. Regardless of what anyone could say today, he was ecstatic about it.

“I think it looks quite nice, though” Wonwoo suddenly said in a cheerful tone, glancing down at Jun who was fidgeting playfully with the fabric fitted on his elbow. Jun lifted his gaze to look at Wonwoo´s eyes and was welcomed with a warm smile and a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose.

Mingyu made a horrified expression at the loving display and turned back to finish the rest of the members lunch.

“Well, I applaud the subtleness if you are going outside, not like these two. Every carat probably already know about them” Scoups added referring to the Gyuhao couple.

“You know hyungs, I just have one advise for your date” Dino added in an indifferent tone “don´t go and make out in public”. The sudden unsolicited comment made everyone on the room laugh out loud.

"Mmm, I am not sure we can promise that!” Jun replied, sharing a brief smile of complicity with Wonwoo and then continued eating, they needed to finish quickly to get going.

“Shouldn´t a manager hyung go with you two?, I am starting to get nervous now” Vernon added.

Jun and Wonwoo reassured everyone that everything was going to be fine and finally left the dorm. The weather outside was a little cold, but the sky was clear. The soft breeze rustled Jun´s hair, reminding him to cover themselves with their jacket´s hoods.

The trip to the park felt new in many ways. It had been a long time since they used the subway alone, just the two of them. Usually they would seat or stand close together but now that wasn't enough. They felt a huge urge to at least hold each other hands for moral support but refrained from it reluctantly, instead, they exchanged glances and whispers that would have been obvious to anyone watching that they were dating, if someone was indeed paying attention to the casually dressed pair. After a short walk, they managed to get to the park on their own with only a few girls recognizing them along the way.

The park wasn´t too crowded, since it was a week day. Both could happily start choosing the attractions they wanted to go on the map at the entrance of the park without any rush.

The rollercoaster ride they wanted to try out was nearby and seemed to have a longer line than the others at the moment, so they decided to go for that one first before it would get any more crowded.

While they were on line, Jun excused himself for a second. The second became a minute, and minutes kept stretching out without a sign of his return. Wonwoo started to get worried about him. Just when he was about to call him on his phone, Jun suddenly came back.

“Jun! where were you!?”

“Sorry I took so long, there was a long line” he said, smiling widely with his arms on his back.

“A line?”

“Yes!” Jun replied “Here, this is for you! With a grin he showed him what was hidden behind his back. It was a big pink deliciously looking cotton candy ball.

“Oh!” Wonwoo exclaimed, moved by the unexpected gesture. He was secretly craving one when they passed by the sweets stand earlier.

“Thanks Junnie, I love y-“ Wonwoo said enthusiastically but stopped himself just in time, “ehh… _this_ so much” he added and glanced down on the fluffy candy. Wonwoo could feel himself suspiciously blushing and tried to cover his face by pulling his hood over his head, even more forward than it already was. He couldn´t believe that he almost spilled the words he was dearly saving, in such an easy manner again .

“You love _this_ so much don´t you? Jun said patting his back, laughing. Wonwoo's cute reaction accidentally made him remember his strange similar behavior from yesterday.

Annoyed by his own recurring mistakes, Wonwoo pretended to ignore Jun's comment and took a big bite of the cotton candy, wishing to keep his own mouth shut at least for now.

 

After getting on a few other rides together, they walked nearby a shooting range game stand, surrounded by cute stuffed toys as prizes.

“Oh, let´s try that!” Jun exclaimed “Please win me something, my love!”. He immediately grabbed Wonwoo´s shoulders and started pushing him towards the line from behind. This was definitely a kind of couple thing he wanted to experience.

“Hmph, and what will I win if I do?” Wonwoo asked, crossing his arms, still having a hint of the earlier annoyance in his mind.

“Whatever you want” Jun whispered to him in a seductive tone, as close as he could to his ear. The words were enough to make Wonwoo glance at him with a playful smile and obediently get in line by his side.

After a small wait, Wonwoo´s turn was up. He missed his first shot by a close call, but the two that followed were missed, way far from the target.

“It´s ok Wonwoo!” Jun said, clapping in an enthusiastic way, genuinely happy that his boyfriend had at least tried for him.

Not satisfied by the result at all, Wonwoo bargained with the stand's staff and managed to get himself another try without having to form the line again.

Wonwoo could feel the pressure was on. He couldn´t allow himself to miss this time and not win anything for Jun to take home. He missed his two first chances widely but on the third one he managed to calm himself down and shot directly through the center of the target.

"You did it!" Jun exclaimed, overjoyed about it. He took a hold of Wonwoo´s shoulders to land a kiss his cheek, but he immediately glared on his direction, not wanting to make a suspicious scene at the place. Jun didn't have another choice than to straighten himself up and holding in a smile, awkwardly gave him a simple high five as a congratulatory celebration.

The stand's staff went to grab the corresponding prize to the game and Wonwoo could see from afar he had won the cutest stuffed bunny for Jun. He looked at it with a proud smile on his face but when the prize was presented in front of him,  he noticed that across the bunny´s chubby belly it was written in big red letters the words: I love you.

“ _Oh_ … _No_ …” Wonwoo thought as soon as he saw it.

In one swift motion, he quickly grabbed it and passed it on to the little boy next in line, then turned Jun around, who watched everything with a shocked expression, and pushed him out of the stand.

“Wonwoo! Why did you give that out?” Jun whispered, looking back over his shoulder, while Wonwoo struggled to guide him along the road with both arms on his back.

“It was ugly, let´s go”

“Ugly? I thought it was so cute!”

“Hmph, I´ll get you something better next time” Wonwoo said, “We need to move along now or we won´t be able to see everything”.

 

The road to get to the next attraction was a steep path, walking side by side now it started to slow their steps little by little. Jun held his gaze down fixed on the road, deeply in thought. He was starting to wonder about Wonwoo's behavior, he half-jokingly had imagined that Wonwoo hinted those same words yesterday and earlier today too, but didn’t really believe it. Now, he seemed to avoid them even in something as innocent as a stuffed toy. Something was odd, but at the same time it didn´t feel that it was anything bad, since Wonwoo had been his sweet self all day too.

“ _Maybe he really meant to say those words all these times”_ he thought, covering his mouth _“maybe that was what he was hiding from me in his notebook too!”._ Out of a sudden, Jun looked at Wonwoo by his side with wide eyes.  
“What?” Wonwoo asked, smiling at Jun´s sudden expression.  
“Ah... Nothing!” he answered, firmly moving his head from side to side, then adjusted his demeanor to a more neutral look.  
  
Jun quickly got lost again in his thoughts. He could only conclude that Wonwoo probably didn´t feel ready to say it, which was understandable. Jun knew that he never was any good at verbally expressing his feelings. He accepted the fact that he probably would never hear those words coming from Wonwoo, but just imagining that his boyfriend was in some unconscious way, thinking of them, began to swell Jun´s heart now.

 _How would it feel to receive such words from Wonwoo someday_? Jun thought. Giddy just imagining it, he started to unknowingly skip his steps up the road instead of walking.

“Junnie, what´s wrong with you? Wonwoo asked, chuckling at him.  
“Ah? Nothing! Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you are just acting weird”

“Weird?... w-what weird?, mmm…”

“Jun, are you ok?”

“Look, a carousel! Wonwoo let´s go share a pony together!” he said pointing at the cutest thing near for them to do, to distract themselves from the situation.

“Ah! No way!” Wonwoo replied “but side by side could be fine though”

“Oh, that´s ok with me!” Jun said, a little surprised that Wonwoo would even agree to get on it.

After a short while, they got in the carousel and Wonwoo unnecessarily helped Jun climb on top of his horse. The gesture reminded him how Wonwoo had been such a good boyfriend this past month, never needing to tell specific words to make him feel deeply loved. Just a look, a touch or an action was always enough. Out of a sudden, Jun couldn´t stop thinking about Wonwoo´s clear feelings and all the possible things he secretly harbored on his mind about him. Completely shy about it now, he couldn´t even look at Wonwoo´s eyes anymore without blushing.

Wonwoo noticed Jun´s change of attitude, and wondered about it. The whole ride Jun was hiding beneath his hoodie, but he could see his reddened face and how he turned his gaze away when he looked towards his direction.

As soon as they got off the ride, Wonwoo held Jun´s hand tightly for the first time to walk beside him. A date was a date and regardless of what others would think, he remembered that Jun wanted this to be just like a normal date would be. However, instead of looking happy, he felt that Jun got nervous in an instant.

“What do you want to do next, Junnie?” Wonwoo asked in a curious tone.

“Whatever is fine” Jun answered. Keeping his gaze down, a slight red color still lingered on his cheeks.

The answer didn´t convince Wonwoo. He stopped and turned to see him. Jun had looked so happy just a few moments ago, that he started to get a little worried now about what was going on.

Trying to brush it off, Wonwoo changed the subject, to check if it was just his imagination.

“Does that pin on your hair hurt you?, Aren´t you uncomfortable?. he asked and moved closer to inspect the pin under Jun´s hoodie that was holding his blond bangs out of sight. Touching the pin, he caressed his forehead as well in the movement to check his temperature in case Jun was feeling ill.

“I am fine!” Jun answered, pulling his oversized hood down until only his nose and mouth could be seen.

Wonwoo chuckled at Jun's obviously weird reaction again. “I can´t believe you really aren´t going to tell me what´s going on!” he exclaimed.

Regardless of Wonwoo´s inquiring, Jun kept quiet, adjusting his hood in a more secure way. He had always been outspoken about things with Wonwoo, but for some reason he didn´t want to tell now.

Without any choice, Wonwoo remembered that Jun usually got a little weird when he was feeling tired or hungry, which he thought probably was both, judging by the time now and how much they had been walking around.

“You said you were fine, so I am going to believe you…” Wonwoo said.

Jun nodded firmly and a little smile formed on his uncovered lips, then grabbed Wonwoo´s hand again to walk up the road together without a definite place in mind.

They got to the end of the steep road and found a viewpoint near a small park with benches for visitors to rest and take a break from the uphill walk. From there, one could admire the attractions that were left to visit below and a bigger park with long flower paths arranged. The afternoon was coming to an end and the sky was starting to get painted in pink and light blue colors. The soft breeze had lowered it´s temperature slightly as well.

Wonwoo´s mind relaxed gazing at the scenery from this high place. He got lost following the traces and designs on the flowery road below and wondered about what kind of species they had used to build it and if he could be able to identify them if he was closer, then looked fondly at the families that were happily taking pictures together with the colorful mixture of flowers. He was so lost in the moment that he didn´t notice that a silence between them grew, until he felt Jun´s stare on his side. It seemed Jun had kept looking at him all along with a shy smile, a blushing face and an expectant look on his eyes, all of which he wasn´t bothered on covering anymore.

“What?” Wonwoo asked him. Now he was really getting worried about the meaning of his boyfriend´s attitude.

“Nothing!”

“Why are you being so weird?”

“I am not!” Jun said loudly, immediately opening his arms to hug Wonwoo tightly. He lowered himself to hide his face on Wonwoo´s chest and moved there from side to side, continuing to deny it. It seemed he was deeply embarrassed by something.

“Jun ah~” Wonwoo called out in a low but stern voice to get him to his senses. This level of weirdness wasn´t normal and he started to suspect that maybe Jun was planning to tell him something as well. He caressed his head to calm him down a little but Wonwoo was panicking too. He thought if what he was thinking was true, Jun probably got the idea from his tongue slips mishaps. If Jun succeeded on saying the words first, his dream plan would be ruined without repair this time.

Out of a sudden, Jun stopped hugging him and took a step back to made eye contact with a very startled looking Wonwoo. Completely red and starry eyed, Jun grabbed his hands and swinged them around a little. Jun's face then got a strike of resolve. He stopped the swinging but kept holding Wonwoo's hands.

“You asked me what was on my mind so I am going to tell you… I do have something to say!”

Afraid of what was possibly coming, Wonwoo pulled Jun into a kiss to interrupt him, just in case.

Wonwoo kissed him as long as he thought necessary to make Jun forget about what they were talking about. He broke the kiss to check if it had worked, but Jun still had the same nervous smile he had before. Wonwoo then carefully took off his glasses and started kissing him all over his face which made Jun blush even more. The places he was kissing suddenly made sense to him. Wonwoo was going over all the numerous small beauty marks on his face.

“W-what are you doing?” Jun said, laughing. Embarrassed, he took a step back and covered his face. Wonwoo lovingly noticed the dark blue sleeves from Jun´s oversized hoodie hanged down from his hands in a cute way.

“Stand still Junnie, I want to finish”, he softly said, grabbing Jun´s waist to move him closer, then placed his hands delicately on his cheeks to continue without any rush.

Jun lowered his gaze, smiling shyly and started fidgeting with the strings of Wonwoo´s hoodie to try to stand still while he finished. He felt his kisses lingered a bit more on the ones close to his lips and on his forehead, probably his favorites.

After finishing, Wonwoo smiled and pinched Jun´s cheeks, then gave him a final long kiss on the lips.

The overdose of affection, however had the opposite effect of what Wonwoo was looking for. Jun's heart was now ready to burst.

“Wonwoo!… I…”

“I am hungry?” Wonwoo immediately completed the phrase without hesitation, trying to avoid whatever he was going to say.

“Well, yes... I mean... no, that wasn’t what I was going to-“ Jun replied, taken aback, but Wonwoo had already grabbed him by his arm and lead him down the road.

“Nevermind!, let´s find that place you were fussing about earlier when we arrived, I am starving too”, he said to try to convince Jun a little bit more.

“Oh! Ok then!” he replied catching up to his side, holding hands to find the restaurant together.

After a short stroll, they found the place, and picked a spot on the far back of the restaurant, next to the wall. Seating across from each other in a small table, Wonwoo could tell Jun´s train of thought. His mind was clearly on Andromeda and Wonwoo wished he could come back down to Earth. He even started thinking maybe the last kiss he gave him was too much and actually was bad idea.

Jun looked visibly nervous and completely unable to conceal it, fidgeting with his food, smiling without reason at it, then looking up at Wonwoo shyly. To Wonwoo he was like a bomb ready to explode, one that he needed to have on close attention in order to diffuse it in time, any movement or gesture could lead to what he was dreading about.

Wonwoo tried to take the conversation far away from the place that Jun´s mind was. He talked about the details of the recent horror movie he happened to watch and it seemed to work very well, but as soon as he stopped talking, Jun kept losing himself in his thoughts.

Suddenly he opened his mouth tentatively.

“Wonwoo, I….”

“I am thirsty? Say no more, hold on a second.”

He immediately stood up and took some time to come back so maybe Jun could calm himself down without his presence around.

When he returned he didn´t saw any progress on his food.

“You said you were hungry…"

“I am! I am starving, but I can´t eat, I am too nervous!” Jun exclaimed, putting his hands on his face.

Despite the small inconvenience, Wonwoo couldn´t believe how cute his boyfriend was acting. It was adorable for him that Jun was experiencing a similar kind of nervousness he had right now. Despite looking calm and collected, Wonwoo was extremely nervous about his confession, so he didn´t order anything for himself besides water. 

Out of a sudden, Jun uncovered his face and took a deep breath

“Wonwoo!, I really, really, really, really-”

Wonwoo´s focused attention paid off. He moved faster than he ever imagined he could, took a piece of the grilled lamb that Jun had cut since a long time ago, and placed it inside his mouth, before he could finish a sentence.

Wide eyed, Jun struggled to chew. Finally he passed the food down his throat to reply back.

“Why are you being so weird, Wonwoo!? 

 “You are the one acting weird...and not even eating at all”

“I told you!…I can´t!” Jun replied and pouted, looking at the plate of food.

“I understand…Should we just leave then and continue? If you aren´t going to eat…” sighing, Wonwoo placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his closed hand. Besides the fact that he wished that Jun could eat something so he wouldn´t complain later about being hungry, Wonwoo wasn´t sure he could stop him with food or something else again, without making it look too weird, if they stayed there doing nothing.

“Oh… fine, I´ll eat!” Jun said, cutely puffing his cheeks, then grabbed a big bite out of his skewered lamb and quietly ate for a while without stopping at all.

Wonwoo kept looking at him fondly. “ _He really must have been hungry before too_ ” he thought. Jun´s demeanor was starting to return to a normal, happier, more relaxed self.

“This is really delicious! Wonwoo, You should eat a little too~”

“Thanks” he answered. His acceptance made Jun smile rather sweetly and excitedly. This was probably another couple thing that he wanted to do together. He held his skewered lamb on one hand and placed his other hand carefully below Wonwoo´s chin to help him take a good bite.

“Ahhh~” Jun said in a cute tone, leaving his mouth wide open preparing to follow his boyfriend's biting motion. Wonwoo looked at him weirdly before biting but complied.

“You eat so well and cutely!” Jun said overjoyed “Again!”

Wonwoo agreed without thinking twice. He was glad that the light discussion managed to settle both their nerves down a little.

 

Happy and satisfied with the meal, the night had finally fallen and the couple was walking down a road surrounded with flowers, holding hands, very close to each other. Something shining that appeared like a lake could be seen at the end. The road was empty so Jun unpinned his blond bangs, that just like Wonwoo had mentioned earlier, was getting uncomfortable.

“You look even cuter like that” Wonwoo said and smirked.  Jun interlocked their fingers, smiling at the comment and pulled the brown haired boy even closer to his side.

They got to the end of the road that led to a pretty lake and from there they could see colorfully lighted rowing boats sailing across it below the full moon that accompanied the evening.

“Oh, I have always wanted to do that!” Jun exclaimed, excitedly pulling on Wonwoo's elbow.

Wonwoo nodded, feeling proud of choosing well the place, then lead the way to the pier. Jun instinctively covered his face with his hoodie to avoid being recognized in the small line of couples. Apparently this was a popular spot on the park. He never knew this kind of thing existed here, but then again, he didn´t had any reason to know about it either before.

“ I want to row!” Jun said as soon as they got inside the boat.

“No way, sit down Junnie, I don´t want to capsize or get stuck here” Wonwoo replied, not wanting Jun to move even a finger on his moment.

Jun pouted and let him the task of rowing away from the pier, but his pout quickly turned into a chuckle. Wonwoo was having a lot of trouble with it.

“Wonwoo-yah! Let me help you!”

“Just... wait a minute...” Wonwoo said brushing a little sweat from his forehead, “I just need to figure out the trick about it”

Jun patiently waited since Wonwoo was so adamant about it. He got comfortable covering himself with a warm blanket that was prepared by the side, and leaned on the boat with his arms back to watch the stars, stretching out his legs, tired from walking all day. He then started singing a Chinese love song to cheer for his hard working boyfriend.

After a while, Wonwoo was able to move the boat forward.

“We are moving!”

“I told you it was just a matter of getting the hand of it” Wonwoo said confidently, “If you use only one paddle the boat doesn´t go forward, but in circles. Both paddles have to be aligned for it to work”

“Mmm..." Jun said and kept quiet for a second "that´s kind of romantic” he added.

“Why Junnie?”

“It reminded me of us… I am really thankful that we both get along so well and despite our differences we can always move forward”

Wonwoo blushed. They never had a real time to talk about their relationship. He had actually come here to do just that, but he realized now that he was too nervous to form a coherent sentence.

“Me too” was the only thing that Wonwoo managed to say.

Jun smiled widely at his response and leaned back again to enjoy the stars above and changed the song to a more cheerful one.

The sweet voice of Jun gave Wonwoo strength to finally get to the middle of the lake. His arms and chest were killing him and he didn´t have a clue of how he was going to get them back to the pier later or worst yet get to practice tomorrow, but none of that was important now. Wonwoo put the paddles safely inside the boat and got near to Jun, who made space for him on the small seat, covering him as well with his blanket by the shoulders.

They stayed like this for a while in silence, holding their hands, moving around their interlocked fingers, enjoying the view and the company. The night was clear and the full moon was right there accompanying them. The lake looked beautiful and bigger than it was from this spot, it was all surrounded by trees and soft lights hanged from them in an artistic way.  A small island with a cute lighten up windmill could be seen far on the other side of the lake. Most of the other couples went over that direction so they were the only ones nearby.

Wonwoo then moved his arm to hug Jun tightly, who immediately nozzled at his neck.

Overwhelmed by his own feelings now, Wonwoo couldn´t really talk. He didn´t have any desire left to stop Jun either, so he resolved to listen closely to what Jun was so eagerly trying to tell earlier.

“Wonwoo..." Jun started talking in a soft tone "I just wanted to say to you… that I am really happy, the happiest I have ever been, and I hope that our happiness last forever”.

Upon hearing this, Wonwoo immediately felt like his chest was relieved from an unknown heaviness, and a light and happy feeling invaded his heart. The words that Jun gifted him meant more than what he ever wished to hear from his lips. He smiled and caressed Jun's cheek, who was looking back at him with sparkles on his eyes, then brushed his blond bangs away to softly kiss his forehead.

“Junnie, I also wanted to say something to you desperately from some time now”. Wonwoo said, words rolling easily from his lips now” I wanted to pull down the moon and the stars to you, for me to feel worthy of finally saying it, but the words kept wanting to slip out of me at the most normal times together. I realized it doesn´t matter where we are or what we are doing, my feelings for you are the same. I simply want to be able to say to you this without worry more than a million times: I love you Junnie.”

Jun looked at Wonwoo´s eyes trying to process the words that he earlier only dared to imagine to hear someday, but his view soon got blurry. He knew now that Wonwoo was indeed thinking and preparing for this moment all this time. Deeply moved, tears were coming down without wanting to.

“Jun! why are you crying?” Wonwoo asked, alarmed, trying to lift Jun´s face. He worried that he said something wrong that could have burdened him. Of all the reactions Wonwoo imagined, he never thought of seeing Jun crying.

“Jun! please stop crying!” he begged him.

Out of a sudden, Wonwoo lost his balance and fell inside the boat. Jun had just fling himself to hug him, dislodging the small board of wood that served as a chair with the sudden movement.

“Ouch!” Wonwoo complained.

From this position, he couldn´t move at all, because of the small space he was in, but mostly because Jun was laying on top of him hugging his chest. The plaid blanket still covered Jun´s shoulders somewhat and the position felt comfortable in an unexpected way, so he moved his hand to caress Jun´s hair to calmly console him.

Wonwoo finally said what he was dying to say to Jun, so his heart was soaring. He gazed at the moon shining brightly on to them in the distance, that he was too nervous to fully appreciate before. Out of a sudden, just as another star in the sky, his blond boyfriend´s face appeared on his sight, sweeping his own tears away with one sleeve.

“Wonwoo! I love you too! I love you so much!” Jun exclaimed, smiling with small tears still welling up on his eyes. Wonwoo laughed out loud, scrunching his nose. He wasn’t even expecting a response from him.

Just like Jun´s words a little while ago, the happiest he has ever been was the most accurate way to describe his feelings as well. He lifted his arms to surround Jun´s neck on his embrace and pulling him down he joined their lips on a soft, tender kiss.

 

The end

 


End file.
